


Save Tonight

by xal0nenowx



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xal0nenowx/pseuds/xal0nenowx
Summary: Wynonna nearly loses a fight to a revenant, and Waverly hasn't said "I love you" since the day Wynonna left.





	Save Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a hot minute since i've written anything, so please be gentle! There's just not enough Earp sister fics out there. Figured i'd pitch in a little!

_"Son of a bitch!"_ Wynonna cursed, as the searing pain caused a sharp intake of air through her teeth. The lead projectile from the Revenant of the week had left a small trail of torn flesh in its wake. Waverly pressed the alcohol soaked rag into the front of Wynonna's shoulder as Dolls taped the gauze to the exit wound.

_"That was too close, Earp. He had you. 6 inches lower and we wouldn't be here right now."_ The Deputy Marshall scolded her. Wynonna had a witty comeback about 6 inches on the tip of her tongue, but when the younger Earp inhaled a shaky breath, the blue eyes that had been filled with their usual fire softened and tried to meet green.

    Wynonna exhaled and chose her words carefully, _"I know. I'm sorry."_ Dolls never expected an apology so quickly, so he gathered his coat and assured the young women that they'd discuss it further in the morning, leaving the sisters in silence. The unspoken tension felt like a Purgatory summer in their tiny kitchen, despite the frigid temperature outside.

    Waverly had yet to meet Wynonna's eyes, trying to keep her focus on the bullet hole burned into the body in front of her. The shoulder she had cried on the night Ward died and Willa was taken. The shoulder she rested on those nights in front of the TV watching old musicals on VHS. The shoulder that held the weight of the world and never faltered, now wounded and weaker. Words she never expected to associate with Wynonna Earp.

_"Waverly?"_ The older girl spoke softly. When she got no acknowledgement she lifted her hand to still the one pressing a bandage to her skin, the weight of a conversation she'd been dreading finally wearing her down. _"Why won't you say it?"_ Her voice barely above a whisper. _"I almost died, baby girl. We're talking white light, last breath, make your peace DIED. If there was ever a time to make a declaration, that was it, and you didn't say a word."_ She felt the smaller hand tremble beneath hers and released it, moving her own to lift the chin before her. The tears spilled out from the sage green orbs and landed like bombs on Wynonna's forearm.

_"If I had said it I would've lost you again."_ Through the gravel of emotion that choked her words, she broke her silence, and her sisters heart. In one swift motion, the younger girl disappeared from the room, leaving a stunned brunette trying to will her lungs to fill with the oxygen they needed.

    Not long after Wynonna returned to Purgatory, the sisters sat in Waverly's bedroom, the younger at her desk, the elder against the wall, after spending their afternoon tracking down a reflection with a razor. The barber held the blade to the brunettes throat and she saw the fear in her sisters eyes as she apologized for that damn curse. Something about her life in peril gave the girl an itch for reassurance. She sat on the floor and reminded her sister that regardless of the million reasons she'd given, she still loved her, which is what Wynonna loved about her. All she wanted was to hear Waverly say it herself. She'd been gone for three years. Three years without ever hearing that she was loved. She'd almost forgotten how her heart would skip, her stomach flutter, her world felt balanced when the one person in the world she actually gave a damn about would remind her that she was loved. Almost.

    She remembered the night she left. Her duffle bag packed, lacing up her boots on the edge of her bed as an 18 year old Waverly stood against the doorframe. _"I have to go, Waves. Trust me. It's better this way."_

_"Wynonna, please don't go. Graduation is in a week!"_ The younger Earp pleaded with her.

_"You don't need me there, baby girl. I'm so proud of you, you know that. But I would just be a distraction anyway. Nobody wants to see me there."_

_"I do."_

    Wynonna let out a sigh and stood, closing the distance and taking the shorter girls face in her hands. She pressed her lips against her forehead and Waverly lifted her hands to hold Wynonna's wrists. _"I love you, Wynonna. Please don't leave."_ She whispered.

_"I'm sorry."_ Wynonna pulled away, threw her duffle over her shoulder, grabbed her leather jacket, and walked out, leaving a broken Waverly to fall onto the older girls bed and cling to the pillow that smelled like her home with a heartbeat. It took two weeks for the tears to stop. She walked at graduation, but there were no pictures. The rest of her classmates dressed up in their Sunday best. Waverly wore Wynonna's favorite green flannel shirt.

    When Waverly was 4, her mother tucked her in for the night and the little girl said "I love you, mommy" as the door shut. When she woke the next morning, her sisters were crying at the breakfast table, Ward with a bottle in his hand and a crumbled piece of paper at his feet. A note with the words "I'm sorry" written in blue pen. She never saw her mother again. It took her years to say those words after the night her mother left. She'd only ever say "you too" if someone were to tell her first. Except Wynonna. She always told Wynonna she loved her. So the fact that it had been three and a half years since she'd uttered the words felt like a hole in Wynonna's chest, and a boulder in Waverly's throat.

    Blue eyes filled to the brim and the slamming of the door snapped her out of her reverie. She left her jacket on the back of the chair, running out to the front porch in a tank top with only one strap intact, the other soaked in blood as it hung against her chest.

_"Waverly,"_ she called after the girl, catching her by the wrist before she could reach the steps.

_"Let me go, Wynonna."_ The younger girl spoke softly, defeat hanging heavy on every word.

_"No."_ The heir pulled her sister closer. _"You're not gonna lose me, Wave. Okay?"_ She tried to reassure her.

_"Everybody I love leaves. Momma, daddy, you. That's MY curse. I say those words and they're gone. I can't--"_ and she felt her knees begin to weaken as the weight of the night hit her like a freight train. Strong arms, arms that felt like salvation, like home, wrapped tight around her, holding her tight and keeping her together.

_"I love you. Do you hear me? I should've said it then, and I'm sorry that I left. But I love you, baby girl. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."_ Wynonna hugged her sister tight, despite the searing pain in her shoulder.

    Waverly clung to the taller girl, placing her head on the unmarred shoulder, tears flowing like a levy had broken, sobs leaving her gasping for air as her body trembled. After a few minutes, the tremors from tears began to cease and were replaced by shivers as the brisk winter chill seaped into their skin. Waverly picked her head up and their foreheads met. She took a shaky breath and said _"I love you, Wynonna."_

    Wynonna let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and placed a kiss to the shorter girls forehead. _"Let's get inside. I got shot tonight, ya know."_ Always with the snark, that one.

Sage eyes rolled and the moment had passed. _"I hate you."_

    Wynonna smirked and watched as the younger girl walked back inside. Leaning against the post of the porch, she wiped an errant tear and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, she was finally home.


End file.
